Redemption
by Nivarea
Summary: OS  On dit que les monstres restent à jamais des monstres. Mais que se passe-t-il quand une personne ayant mal tournée se penche sur elle même pour comprendre ses erreurs ? Le glas de la rédemption sonnera pour lui.


Bonjour à tous.

Voici donc pour vous un petit texte que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois, et qui me tient vraiment à cœur. C'est une One-Shot, retraçant ma vision d'un personnage du jeu que beaucoup de monde aiment énormément, ou tout du moins le trouvent intéressant, mais je vous laisse lire, vous comprendrez bien assez vite. Je tiens juste à dire que ce One-Shot n'a aucun lien avec ma fic Pokémon Kanto's Story, contrairement à d'autres One-Shot que je pourrais être amené à faire.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**OS : Redemption**

Cela remonte à tellement longtemps... A cette époque, encore, j'étais un homme puissant et respecté. Certes, je suis toujours respecté, mais suis-je encore puissant ?

Cela fait longtemps que je réfléchis à cela. Trop longtemps. J'étais au sommet de tout, celui qui dirigeait tout et qui possédait le pouvoir de mener un peuple, une nation même ! Mais je suis toujours resté un incompris de mes semblables. Mon but était pourtant des plus nobles !

Il y a maintenant 6 ans que j'ai été vaincu. Vaincu alors que je commençais enfin à entrevoir mon objectif. En quoi ai-je échoué, moi, Giovanni ?

Mon plan était pourtant parfait, en tout point. Il n'y avait aucune faille, pas la moindre minuscule faille. Et pourtant il à échoué. Il a échoué, à cause d'un gamin seul, un gamin au regard de braise. Qu'a t-il donc de plus que moi pour parvenir à me vaincre ? Que possède-t-il donc de plus que moi pour être parvenu à me défaire, alors que j'étais jusque là le dresseur le plus puissant de la région de Kanto ?

La Team Rocket était une immense entreprise, ma grande fierté. Mon but à toujours été d'offrir un monde meilleur à mes semblables humains, en créant un monde dans lequel les Pokémon seraient à leur service.

C'est pour cela que je me suis attaqué à la Sylphe Sarl, après les échecs de mes autres projets. Ces projets, annihilés par la force de trois gamins, juste trois enfants venus tout droit de la ville de Bourg-Palette. Comment ma superbe et puissante organisation à-t-elle donc été détruite par trois enfants tous justes devenus dresseurs ?

Certes, je le reconnais, moi le premier, ils étaient puissants. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre d'où leur venait cette formidable puissance, suffisante pour pouvoir se mesurer aux dresseurs les plus fort du monde entier. Surtout toi, Red.

La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai bien compris que tu n'était pas un gamin comme les autres. Tes yeux reflétaient déjà l'âme du formidable dresseur que tu allais devenir. Pourtant, lors de cette brève rencontre, je t'ai sous-estimé, je t'ai rabaissé. Et je suis parti, en laissant mes sbires s'occuper de ton cas. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dût. Tu t'en est défait, je ne sais comment, mais ce jour là, tu à offert à la Team Rocket sa toute première grosse défaite.

Je me souviendrais toujours aussi du jour où tu es parvenu jusqu'à moi, dans cette planque en-dessous de notre Casino. Le fait que tu sois parvenu à la découvrir était une chose déjà stupéfiante. Mais arriver face à moi, au fin fond de celle-ci en était une autre bien plus difficile, et relève du talent. Et du talent, mon cher Red, tu en possède énormément.

Ce jour-là, nous nous sommes affrontés pour la première fois. Cela m'avait surpris à l'époque, et je n'avais pas vraiment compris. Mais aujourd'hui, je peux le dire sans honte : j'étais excité par ce combat formidable que nous nous livrions. Et l'éclat dans tes yeux aux pupilles écarlates ne pouvaient dire qu'une chose, tu l'était aussi. Nous étions des ennemis, et pourtant, nous nous livrions avant tout un combat opposant deux dresseurs, un combat formidable.

Tes Pokémon étaient déjà très puissants, Red. Ils faisaient jeux égal avec les miens. Mais mon expérience du combat était bien supérieur à la tienne, Red, largement supérieur. Et mes Pokémon étaient plus résistants que les tiens. Ce jour-là, notre combat est resté inachevé. Tes amis sont arrivés à temps, accompagnés des forces de police. Je me suis donc résolu à fuir cette planque. Pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, je garde cette frustration de ne jamais avoir achevé ce combat, de n'avoir pût le livrer jusqu'au bout. Ce combat était surement le seul de ceux que nous nous sommes livrés, le seul que j'aurais pût gagner. A l'époque, tu étais encore bien trop jeune dresseur, bien trop inexpérimenté.

Et toi, tu as appris de ce combat, alors que moi, je n'ai rien appris. Je suis resté borné dans mes positions et mes idées, trop obnubilé par ce but que je m'étais lancé.

Nos chemins se sont donc séparés pendant un moment. J'œuvrais alors pour cette grande et formidable entreprise qu'était l'invasion de la Sylphe Sarl. Leurs inventions à propos des Pokémon étaient d'une importance capitale dans mon but de soumission des Pokémon. Surtout dans le but de la soumission de Mewtwo, ce Pokémon que j'ai moi même créé pour être sûr d'être le plus puissant.

Je ne réalise d'ailleurs qu'aujourd'hui la monstruosité dont j'ai fait preuve lors du projet Mewtwo. J'ai créé un Pokémon, sans me soucier de ses sentiments, juste pour m'en faire une machine à combattre. Je considérais ce Mewtwo comme un monstre. Mais le monstre... c'était moi.

J'entreprenais donc l'invasion de la Sylphe Sarl, un projet qui fut une pleine réussite. J'ai appris, plus tard, que pendant ce temps, toi, tu t'entrainais et tu continuais à conquérir toutes les arènes de Kanto, un exploit des plus honorables.

Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés au sommet de l'immeuble de la Sylphe Sarl. Lorsque je t'ai découvert, face à moi, je dois avouer qu'en fait, je n'étais pas si surpris que ça. Inconsciemment, j'avais réalisé que toi et toi seul pouvait réaliser un exploit pareil, Red. Et ce jour là, de nous deux, c'était toi le plus puissant dresseur de Kanto.

Le combat qui à suivit à surement été le plus intense de toute ma vie. Nous étions totalement et définitivement sur le même pied d'égalité. Et pourtant, Red, c'est toi qui à gagné, toi et toi seul. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi c'était toi qui avait remporté cette victoire. J'étais le plus expérimenté, le terrible Giovanni. J'en ai eu du mal à m'en remettre.

C'est pour cela que je suis rentré à mon arène de Jadielle. J'avais besoin de réfléchir sur ma défaite. Et puis, je t'attendais, Red, j'étais même, pour ainsi dire, pressé de me battre à nouveau contre toi, mon plus puissant adversaire.

Lorsque tu es enfin parvenu face à moi, je t'ai dit cette phrase :

-Si jamais tu parvient à me battre, alors je partirais, et dissoudrais la Team Rocket.

Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je venais de comprendre que j'avais fait une erreur. Une grave erreur.

Ce combat... Je n'avais aucune chance. Toi, Red, tu me surpassais en tout point. Tu ne pouvais perdre, et je l'ai réalisé bien vite. Ce n'était plus un combat, mais une démonstration pleine et entière de toute ta puissance. Cette victoire, ce fut pour moi la preuve que quelque chose me manquait, quelque chose que toi, tu possédais.

J'ai été vaincu, définitivement. Mes rêves se brisaient. Malgré tout, j'étais un homme de parole, Red. Comme je l'avais dit, je me suis retiré, loin de tout, et ai dissout la Team Rocket. Je n'étais plus digne d'en être le chef, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Ce jour là, j'ai tout perdu. Y compris Silver, mon fils bien aimé. Il m'avait toujours admiré, j'étais son modèle. Après tout, à ses yeux et aux yeux de tous, j'étais le Dresseur le plus puissant de Kanto, capable de vaincre facilement n'importe quel adversaire.

Ce jour là, Silver, tu as renié ton attachement à ton père, ton attachement à moi. Tu as promis que tu deviendrais le plus puissant, et seulement par toi-même. Je n'ai rien sût répondre à ça, car je pensais encore à l'époque que la puissance ne venait que par une organisation puissante, dirigé par un seul et unique chef.

Silver... Malgré tout, tu était mon fils. Et en temps que tel, tu partageais mon opinion de pensée. Pour toi, comme pour moi, les Pokémon n'étaient que des outils au service de l'homme, et ne pouvaient servir à rien d'autre.

Mais toi Silver, tu étais meilleur que moi, bien meilleur... Tu a réalisé, en voyageant à Johto, ce que moi j'ai mis 6 ans à comprendre. Surement le contact avec cet autre dresseur, Gold, t'a aidé à le réaliser...

Gold, le second dresseur qui m'a vaincu... Je ne t'ai rencontré qu'une fois, une seule et unique fois. Et je n'ai jamais réellement compris comment. Accompagné de cette fille, Crystal je crois, tu es apparut dans ma cachette, cette cachette dans laquelle je me terrais déjà depuis trois ans, aux chutes Thojo.

Dès lors que j'ai croisé tes iris dorées, j'ai compris que j'avais affaire à un autre formidable dresseur. Tu es apparut alors même que mes hommes me rappelaient, ayant réussi l'exploit d'envahir la tour Radio de Doublonville, cette tour que l'on disait activement gardé, car possédant un signal influençant les Pokémon. Tu es apparut alors que j'allais les rejoindre et reprendre cette place qui m'était destiné, celle du chef de ce monde. J'étais encore égoïste.

Tu m'a défié. J'ai accepté, mon âme de dresseur reprenant le dessus. Cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais plus combattu personne.

Ce combat fut celui qui me toucha le plus profondément dans mon âme. Ta puissance était bien moindre à celle de Red, mais pourtant, tu m'a vaincu. Tu m'a vaincu, au moment où j'allais retrouver mon ancienne gloire. J'ai enfin compris, ce jour là, que je n'était définitivement pas digne de diriger le monde. Et ce combat à accéléré ce qui, en moi, commençait à changer.

Plus tard, et c'est là tout le mystère qui t'entoure, Gold, j'ai appris que c'était toi, Crystal et mon fils, mon très cher fils, Silver, qui avez réussi à contrecarrer l'invasion de la tour Radio. Comment donc à-tu pût te trouver ici, face à moi, alors que tu te trouvais aussi là-bas ?

Toutefois, j'ai fuit. Oui, j'ai fuit, comme un lâche... Ou plutôt, comme le lâche que je suis. Car je suis un lâche, à me cacher derrière mes hommes, un lâche de refuser de voir la vérité en face.

Car après trois nouvelles longues années, loin du monde, j'ai enfin compris mes erreurs, enfin compris ce qui me manquait. Même toi, Silver, à compris bien avant moi cette réalité.

Les Pokémon ne sont pas des outils, ce sont des êtres vivants, doués de sentiments.

Je l'ai compris, après six longues années depuis ma première défaite. Surement cela fait-il de moi un cas désespéré. Ma cause, celle que je cherchais à atteindre avec ma Team Rocket, n'était qu'en fait la pire des abominations, une horreur sans nom. Je suis resté dans l'illusion pendant si longtemps... Tellement longtemps. En fait, j'étais le pire des hommes.

Red... Gold... Deux noms qui raisonnent en moi comme le glas de la rédemption. Deux jeunes dresseurs, déterminés et bons qui sont parvenus à me faire réfléchir sur moi-même, et à enfin me faire comprendre.

A partir d'aujourd'hui commence ma nouvelle vie, une vie dans laquelle je vais tenter de me racheter. Sûrement va-t-on avoir du mal à comprendre la raison d'un tel changement. Mais je le ferais, et je regagnerais mon honneur, celui que j'ai bafoué depuis si longtemps. Je le gagnerais, pour enfin pouvoir regarder ces dresseurs en face, ceux qui m'ont, d'une certaine manière, sauvé de ma monstruosité.

Je le jure.

Désormais, à moi de me prendre en main. Je me lève. Le soleil brille dehors. Un nouveau jour se lève pour moi. Au loin, je vois le Mont Argent. C'est là qu'eux deux se trouvent, les deux plus puissants dresseurs que la terre n'ai jamais porté, ceux qui m'ont sauvé. Je souris.

-A nous deux, maintenant...

* * *

Et voilà. Comme d'habitude, toute review est vivement attendue.

A bientôt.


End file.
